RedundantAmnesiac
Be the forgetful girl Your name is... It's... OH GOD YOU CAN'T REMEMBER YOUR NAME!! .......... Oh wait! You remember now! Your name is KANNIE NYOLAI. You have a tendency to COMPLETELY FORGET EVERYTHING YOU KNOW at the most INCONVENIENT OF TIMES. FREQUENTLY. EVERY OTHER HOUR. It drives all of your friends CRAZY. You don't even remember YOUR OWN NAME half the time. Due to your TERRIBLE FORGETFULNESS, you don't really remember what you like most of the time. This has its UPS AND DOWNS. On one hand, you forget what you like, which is unpleasant. On the other, LEARNING ABOUT IT AGAIN CAPTURES YOUR INTEREST ANEW. You have a fondness for STEALING AND READING SHORT STORIES FROM YOUR MOIRAIL, obviously without PERMISSION. They're the longest things you can read before COMPLETELY FORGETTING WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST READ. It's pretty annoying that you always FORGET EVERYTHING. This trait results in you REPEATING YOURSELF. ALL THE TIME. EVERY OTHER SENTENCE. Really the only one who isn't sick of this by now is your MOIRAIL. He usually helps you remember your shit. Your trolltag is redundantAmnesiac and YouSpeakFastSoYouDontForgetWhatYouWereSaying-- Personality As she can't hold onto most memories for more than a few hours, she is incapable of holding grudges. This results in her being too nice for her own good. She never remembers when someone does her wrong, so she's basically a walking example of forgive and forget, albeit not by her own choice. Whenever she's been immediately offended, however, she's like a totally different person. She will completely trash whatever area she's in before she (surprise surprise) forgets what the fuck she was doing. Biography Once upon a time, Kannie had an amazing memory. She had a love for epic tales and enjoyed showing off by reciting long excerpts from them. She would get mad if anyone told her she missed a word and would then proceed to throw a table at them. However, this changed after an incident involving a moobeast, a large rock, an exploding fruit, and a tub of grubsauce. She sustained moderate damage to the hippocampus, which resulted in her memory problems. The rest of her brain was unaffected though, leaving her personality more or less the same. Session As the all-important Space Player, Kannie was tasked with frog-breeding duties. Due to her forgetfulness, she very nearly failed to complete her objective. She would get a few frogs made, then suddenly forget what she was doing. She would then just stand there confused before the Knight got back and reminded her what she had to do. Because of this incredibly slow process, the Knight had to take over for the majority of the process, and they only just barely got it finished. Trivia *Kannie's symbol is made up of an upside-down question mark and an exclamation point. The question mark represents her terrible memory while the exclamation point represents how she'll suddenly remember something out of nowhere. *Kannie's name comes from the words "kan niet" (Dutch for can't) and "nhớ lại" (Vietnamese for remember). Her name means "can't remember". *She may or may not have some weak psionic abilites, but if she does, she can't remember how to use them anyway. *She and Daukho wear shoes in each other's blood colors as a sign of their moirallegiance. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Trolls Category:8luh 8luh huge 8itch Category:Female Category:Yellow Blood Category:Land dweller Category:Category:Troll Category:Troll